


The Moon’s Silver Tonight

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Sonic & Tails Family [8]
Category: Sonic Underground
Genre: Babysitting, Brotherly Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Late Night Phone Calls, Parent Death, Shadow and Silver are brothers, Siblings, Silver is nine, Sonic is forgetful, Toddlers, Uncle Sonic, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Sonic has a conversation with Silver late at night while Shadow’s away for work.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Sonic & Tails Family [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617721
Comments: 8
Kudos: 76





	The Moon’s Silver Tonight

Sonic had it all planned out. He so rarely got the opportunity to take time off of work, so he made sure to plan throughly. And these next three days, he was a free hedgehog. 

Well, that might be a stretch. He was still a dad. 

But as tiring as that could be, he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the universe. And Sonic’s three days of freedom would be dedicated to his Tails. 

Tails was thrilled to have his dad all to himself, and so was Sonic. Tails was only a toddler once, after all. Sonic wanted to savour that. 

This weekend was going to be so much fun, Tails would never forget it. 

Then...

Knock, knock!

“Door, Daddy!” said Tails, playing with his toy airplane in the living room. 

“I heard,” replied Sonic, going to answer the door, wondering who it could be. 

To his surprise, it was Shadow and Silver. 

“Hello, Sonic.”

“Shadow.” Sonic stepped aside to let them in. “What brings you here?” He blinked when he realized there was a sleepover bag around Silver’s shoulder. 

Tails poked his head around the corner. A giant grin lit up his face. “Silbur!”

Silver turned, already smiling and caught Tails when the little fox lunged happily at him. “Hey there,” he giggled, and followed obediently when Tails grabbed his hand and took him into the other room. 

Sonic turned to Shadow. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but seriously, what’s up?” he asked. And why did Silver have a sleepover bag? 

Shadow stared at him. “I’m working construction in the city.” 

Sonic frowned. 

Shadow raised his eyebrow at him. “You said you’d watch Silver last week.”

Then the memory dawned on Sonic. He had indeed promised that. And he’d forgot about it completely. 

Shadow sighed at him. “Dummy.”

“Hey! People forget things sometimes. It’s not my fault!” 

“Whatever. Silver has no allergies. Just make sure he uses his inhaler if he needs it.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait!” Sonic grabbed Shadow’s arm. “I made plans for me and Tails. I have tickets to the Wiggle Bunnies.” That was Tails’ favourite cartoon. Sonic shook Shadow’s arm. “The Wiggle Bunnies, Shadow!!”

Shadow looked at him strangely. “Yes... I’m sure that’s... good.” He stepped out of Sonic’s grasp, then crossed his arms and levelled his friend with a glare. “You promised me, Sonic.”

Sonic sighed. He never backed out on his promises, especially not ones he made to his closest friends. “You’re right,” he said, “I’ll just change our plans to include Silver.”

That might be easier said than done. Silver liked Tails and he liked playing with him, but there was a big age difference. Silver was seven whole years older than little Tails. Their interests and ideas of fun were sure to be very different. 

Shadow uncrossed his arms, a small smile growing on his face. “Thanks.”

Sonic rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. But you owe me.”

Shadow’s smile grew into a smirk. “Remember that forty bucks I lent you?”

Sonic’s eyes bulged. “Okay, we’re even!”

“I thought so,” said Shadow. Then he went to the edge of the hall and stuck his head in the other room, where Tails was showing Silver his favourite toys. “I’m going now.”

Silver got up to hug him. 

“Make sure you wreak havoc for Sonic, ya hear,” Shadow told his little brother, ruffling his silver quills. 

Silver grinned and looked up. “Okay. But you better hurry back!”

“Monday. At five.”

“You promise?”

“Not a minute later.” Shadow gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. “Bye now.”

“See ya,” Silver smiled. 

“Bye bye, Sadow!” blurted Tails, waving both paws in the air. 

Shadow gave him a little smile and waved back. “Bye, munchkin.” He’s never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the small fox. 

Sonic held the door open for him on his way out. “Take care.”

Shadow threw him a backwards wave. 

Sonic closed the door behind him. 

So now what? Sonic wondered. How was he going to entertain a two-year-old and a nine-year-old? 

Well, uh... first things first. 

“Let’s get you settled in the spare bedroom, Silver!” Sonic called, receiving a response of “okay” from the living room. 

He’d make this work.   
__________________________________

It went smoother than Sonic had even expected. They did a little bit of what Tails wanted to do and a little bit of what Silver wanted, and came up with compromises that they both enjoyed. 

The weekend was filled with arts and crafts, cartoons, and visits to the park. Sonic thought it was safe to say they both had fun. 

It was Silver’s last night with them, when Sonic found Silver at the table. 

Sonic looked at the clock. It was 12:44. 

“What are you doing up?” Sonic asked quietly, sitting down beside the nine-year-old. 

Silver looked at him, worried that he was in trouble. When Sonic only gave him a curious stare, he relaxed. 

Sonic knew the kid should be in bed. Heck, if Shadow knew, he’d probably have his head right about now. But Shadow wasn’t here and Sonic wasn’t Silver’s big brother. 

Sonic could recall memories of himself, staying up too late many a time when he was about Silver’s age. Uncle Chuck was a heavy sleeper. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Silver mumbled shyly. 

Sonic hummed. “Something on your mind?”

Silver shook his head, but the look in his eyes told a different story. 

“Hey,” Sonic said softly, tapping Silver’s shoulder. He met Silver’s eyes. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

A small smile pulled at Silver’s lips. “Yeah. You’re like an uncle to me.”

Sonic smiled back. He really did like Silver. How could he not? He was his best friend’s little brother. 

“That’s right,” Sonic agreed, “So if you ever want to talk about anything, you can always come to me.”

Silver thought about that for a few minutes and Sonic waited for him patiently. He was a lot like Shadow in that sense. Taking the time to string his thoughts carefully together. 

“It’s nothing really, I just...” Silver started, frowning down at his lap. “I miss Shadow.”

Oh. Sonic’s gaze softened in understanding. 

Life was very different for Silver now. A lot different than it used to be. Shadow was the only family he had left. 

The kid had gone through a lot, losing his mother and father. It made sense for him to hold onto his connection with his brother tightly. 

Sonic knew how it felt. He’d lost parents too. First his mom. Then the lovely couple who raised him, and whose whereabouts he still didn’t know. Then his Uncle Chuck, until he got him back. And then his mom again, after he thought they’d finally be together. He held tightly to his connections with Manic and Sonia too, because of it. 

A parent’s death was different than the death of a friend. It hurt in a way that couldn’t be described. 

Sonic knew exactly how Silver felt. 

“You wanna call him?” he asked gently. 

Silver blinked up at him in surprise. “Right now?”

Sonic nodded. 

Silver faltered. “But he might be sleeping.”

Sonic smiled. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.” 

He knew Shadow wouldn’t mind. He’d seen the way Shadow took to being Silver’s guardian. It was the toughest thing he’d ever done, but he loved his little brother. All hell would break loose if anyone ever tried taking Silver away from him. 

Silver hesitated a second more, then he nodded his head. 

So Sonic dialled Shadow’s number in the phone on the wall and gave it to Silver. Shadow picked up and Sonic could hear his sleepy-sounding voice on the other end. They talked for about half an hour, until Silver yawned and Shadow accused Sonic of being a horrible babysitter for letting him stay up so late. There was no bite behind it though and it made Silver laugh. 

After they hung up, Silver looked like he could fall asleep much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you may have noticed already, but this isn’t in any specific order. I don’t think like that.
> 
> Midnight. Sleep. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
